


normal

by realfakegamergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, just all of them sitting on a pile and hanging out basically, kind of a love triangle thing but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakegamergirl/pseuds/realfakegamergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave, jade, and karkat hang out in a pile of smuppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	normal

“Give my back my shades, Vantas, I swear to-- fuck!”   
Jade walks into the room to find two angrily writhing figures struggling on the floor.  
“Karkat,” she admonishes, “give Dave back his sunglasses.”  
“No,” grunts the troll, not looking away from Dave, “not until he apologizes for-- aaugh! Stop it!”   
“Do I really have to do this again?” asks Jade, gazing bemusedly at the various scattered plush toys and pillows that the two have tossed around the room. “The auspistice thing.”  
“NO!” Karkat almost screams, launching himself away from Dave and the sunglasses before Jade has time to continue. “It’s not like--- we’re not like-”   
Red eyes disappear behind the sunglasses as Dave sits up, pushing away a stray smuppet. "Dude, Karkat, calm the fuck down." He laughs at his friend's reddening face.   
Jade laughs again. "You two are ridiculous."   
"He's the ridiculous one," mutters Karkat, and Jade notices with bemusement that the troll seems even more flustered than usual.  
She helps them rebuild the pile, gathering the multiple soft objects and warping them through space into a big tower that spills down and around the room, an epicenter to an explosion of snouts and rumps and pillows.   
Karkat scowls. "We could have done it on our own," he mutters, "we didn't need your help."  
Dave gives him a look over the rims of his aviators.   
"Thank you, Jade," the troll mutters.   
The three sit down in the pile, with Jade perched in the middle, with Dave sprawled out, limbs splayed everywhere, and with Karkat curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around his knees, as if afraid to take up too much space.   
Jade glances admiringly at Dave's outstretched form. Out of context, he could be a normal teenager, wearing silly clothes, talking with his normal teenage friends, one of whom has horns and the other of whom has dog ears.  
Dave peers out of the top of his aviators at Jade, who self-consciously adjusts her skirt. "So what brought you here? Is there some important message from headquarters? Do we even have a headquarters? Shit, if we're organizing some sort of leadership around here I damn well want to know about it. Who'd be leader of the meteor? The mayor, of course. With John as vice-mayor, probably. And then 'Rezi would be Chief Justice, sure, yeah, and I'm deputy. Hell, we do have a leadership system in this shithole after all. God, I'm dumb." He pauses. "Weird as hell thing for me to say considering I am technically, by the laws of this game, a god."   
"No need to rub it in," mutters Karkat.  
"Sorry, man," says Dave. "You know there's only room for one set of awesome godly knight pj's on this hellhole asteroid. Besides, you look fine the way you are."  
Karkat flushes at this, an even deeper red than that time Terezi licked his ear in front of everyone. ((fun fact: this happened to me at a con once, terezi cosplayers are gr8))  
Jade giggles at this, which only makes Karkat blush more. Dave doesn't offer any explanation for his previous remark, but his normally unreadable expression borders on a smirk.   
There follows an uncomfortably awkward silence. Jade, near the top of the pile, feels pillows shift underneath her, and tries to rearrange them surreptitiously through her manipulation of space- but- a smuppet slips- before she can stop herself, she's tumbled on top of Dave, who catches her and laughs.  
Flustered, Jade tries to straighten herself out, awkwardly climbing out of Dave's arms: "Sorry- I just... I'm sorry! The smuppet!"   
Dave grins. "It's cool, Harley. Obviously the smuppet has bested you in combat."  
She feels her cheeks reddening, and grins.   
Jade's never felt so awkward: is this what it means to be a normal teenager? She doesn't know. She doesn't think any of them do. She was raised by a dog. Karkat's an alien. Dave... well, he's Dave.   
She wishes she could say something more graceful, but talking to these people here and now is so much different from when everything's laid out on a screen and keyboard.   
Karkat scoots over from his side of the pile, and Jade finds herself squeezed between the two boys. The troll won't quite meet Dave's eyes, and Jade finds herself observing the two from between them as they begin to banter and argue. There seems to be more weight to their usual bickering, and yet they’re keeping it civil: she suspects other, stranger feelings are at play.   
So, a few minutes later, she finds a weak point in the pile and shifts it ever slightly, giving Karkat the nudge he needs to go tumbling down onto Dave.   
"You really shouldn't build the pile so high, you know," Jade admonishes as the two simultaneously let out a yelp.   
The two of them try, yet again, to re-situate themselves, and she notices their hands haven't quite stopped touching yet.God, they’re so adorable. They’re so fucking cute. She doesn’t mind.


End file.
